Villainous Beginnings: Shan Yu
by CosmicHorse
Summary: In an effort to ease tensions between the Huns and the Empire of China, the Emperor sends his eldest daughter, Su Lin, to marry the leader of the Hun army, Shan Yu. Shan Yu/OC
1. 1: Gone

Villainess Beginnings: Shan Yu

Start: 6/22/2012 Finish: 6/26/2012

Summary: In an effort to ease tensions between the Huns and the Empire of China, the Emperor sends his eldest daughter, Su Yin, to marry the leader of the Hun army, Shan Yu. Shan Yu/OC

[Author's Note: Howdy, so this story has similar origins like Hades Own Messenger; meaning that I've wanted to write this for a while and are now just getting around to it. I've always thought that Shan Yu really didn't have a driving force behind his rage so I decided to give him one. What better instigator for violence than a lost loved one? Enjoy, ~ Cosmic Horse]

Chapter 1 ~ Gone

"Your majesty." The messenger gasped, practically falling on his face as he bowed before the emperor.

"Catch your breath." The emperor said calmly.

"Your majesty, the Huns have accepted your offer of peace." The messenger said, after catching his breath.

The emperor breathed a sigh of relief. Yet, with this relief came with grief. The emperor dismissed the messenger and slowly walked back to his living quarters where his eldest daughter sat with her younger sisters, waiting. He entered the sitting room. His eldest daughter shot up as soon as she saw him. Her pale hazel eyes locked with his, hope flooding the pupils. "The Huns have accepted the peace offer." He said, watching her shoulders sag.

"Peace shall come to the land." She said, her voice soft, broken.

"Yes it shall." The emperor said. "You shall have three days to pack before you are taken to their capital."

His daughter nodded and he left. The younger siblings wrapped their arms around her, tears filling their eyes. "How can they ask this of you Su Yin?" one of them asked.

"It was never asked of me." Su Yin, the eldest of the emperor's daughters, replied, her voice void of all emotion. "Even if it was, I would not refuse."

The sisters looked at her, horrified looks on their face. "For peace, I would give anything." Su Yin said, standing up and going to her room to pack.

Morning came early for Su Yin. Her day was filled with packing and preparing for her journey. Her maid came in once and said, "The emperor has told me to tell you the name of the Hun leader."

"Yes, what is it?" Su Yin asked.

"Shan Yu." The maid said, bowing out of the room.

Su Yin sighed and abandoned her packing to look out her window. Her room overlooked the royal gardens where the cherry blossoms were blooming and the imperial peacocks strutted about in calm. Su Yin reached up and un-pinned her ebony hair, letting the long tendrils free of their proper bun. She ran her slender fingers through her locks, feeling her hair's hip long length. Her daft fingers began to braid her hair as she leaned against the window frame. This is what she would probably miss the most; looking over the garden with the afternoon sun warm against her face. A smile played at her pink lips as she tied off her braid to continue packing.

The rest of her time sped swiftly by. Soon, far too soon, Su Yin stood outside the Imperial palace, about to get into the carriage that would take her to the Huns. For peace, for peace. She held tightly to her silent mantra as she said tearful goodbyes to her sisters, maids and finally her father. The emperor looked right into Su Yin's eyes and whispered, only letting her hear, "You shall always be my favorite."

Su Yin smiled slightly before getting into the carriage. Throwing a soft whistle, she was soon joined by her pet peahen, Yan. The small peahen clicked happily as she rubbed her tiny head under Su Yin's hand. The carriage lurched forward, taking Su Yin away from everything she had ever known.


	2. 2: Known

Chapter 2 ~ Known

Time passed quickly for Su Yin. The carriage traveled rather fast across the lands of China. Eventually, the carriage reached the border between the Chinese people and the Huns. The carriage pulled up short at the sight of nearly the entire Hun army was waiting for them. The leader of Su Yin's guard heeled his horse nearer to the Huns. A lone rider approached and they began talking. Their conversation was short before the Hun rider signaled for another wagon to come up. "My lady." The rider said, after dismounting his horse and opening the carriage door.

Su Yin stepped out of the carriage, Yan hopping out after her. The guards loaded her things onto the Huns' wagon. She ducked her eyes from staring frightened at the Huns. The Hun that spoke to the guard leered down at her. She suddenly straightened, carrying herself with pride. She was a princess of China. She was above these Huns and their leers. She leapt into the wagon, Yan hopping up behind her. The little peahen nestled close to Su Yin. The guards remained behind as the Huns turned their horses and returned to their city.

The rider that had spoken to her guard held his horse back and followed behind the wagon. He was a broad built man. His eyes were narrow, like a hawks. His worn clothing told the tale of his people even better than the dreary land that they were traveling through. He had his hood up, so she could barely see his face. "What's that?" he asked, nodding his chin towards Yan.

"It is my pet peahen, Yan." Su Yin replied just as a striking hawk swooped down and landed on the Hun's shoulder.

"Who is that?" she asked, nodding to the hawk.

"Hayabusa. My hawk." The Hun replied.

The conversation faded a bit until Su Yin asked, "Who are you?"

The Hun smirked and pulled his hood off. He had long hair that framed his face. A thin mustache framed her mouth, which was drawn up in a vicious looking smirk, revealing a set of pronounced canine teeth. "Name's Shan Yu." He replied, pulling his head higher and puffing out his chest.

Su Yin blinked, her heart racing in her chest. "Then I am to marry you." Su Yin said, her voice conveying more emotions than her face showed.

The confidence that Shan Yu showed faltered greatly. He had heard that one of the Hun leaders was to marry the emperor's daughter but he thought the emperor of the Huns or a strategic planner would, never him: the leader of the Hun army. He reached up and pulled his hood back over his face, hiding himself from the princess. Hiding himself from his fiancée.


	3. 3: Almost

Chapter 3 ~ Almost

The journey to the Hun's capital was much quicker than the journey to the border. Shan Yu hung back with the wagon. While he didn't speak with Su Yin after that first conversation but it was his duty to ensure her safety. They arrived at the city and Shan Yu dismounted from his horse. The princess looked a bit, her face void of all emotion, but her eyes were filled with fear. He hesitated before approaching her. "Come with me." He said, offering her his hand.

The princess looked at him, and gently rested her hand in his, letting him help her off the wagon. Her hand was tiny when compared to his. She slipped off the wagon, revealing her true stature. When compared to him, she was small and dainty. She slowly removed her hand from his, her small bird following them as he led her into the main hall. He held the door aside, allowing her to enter first.

Stepping into the dim hall, Su Yin paused to let her eyes adjust. The hall was bare save for a large thrown at the far end. An imposing looking man sat in the thrown, stood at her entrance. "You must be the princess." He said.

"I am." She replied, walking deeper into the hall.

"Then I welcome you to our city." He said, giving her a toothy smile. "I see that you have already met the leader of our army, Shan Yu."

"Yes, we have been… acquainted." The princess replied, giving Shan Yu a look over her shoulder.

"Good, then let the wedding commence." The man said, spreading his arms wide as if to embrace them both.

Shan Yu stiffened as did Su Yin. Their eyes met of a moment, but they quickly looked away. Clapping his hands, the Hun emperor signaled some maids to come and prepare Su Yin for the wedding. They took her to a back room, where her stuff had been placed. They riffled through her things, pulling out a rather elegant dress. They quickly undressed and redressed Su Yin. They also pulled out her bun and tried to do her hair in some crazy fashion. "No." she said, pulling her hair away from them, earning a few hard looks.

She quickly braided her hair. One young maid brought a flower from the outside and stuck it into her braid, adding a flash of flair into her hair. They then shoved her out of the room, back into the hall. Shan Yu looked at her, his breath catching at the sight of her. Her dress was a slim, form fitting number. There weren't a whole lot of embellishments save some fancy embroidery along the hem, sleeves, and neck line. Its deep blue color denoted her royal status but her simple braid, accented with a small orchid, spoke of her plain nature. She looked a bit overwhelmed as she approached the Hun emperor and Shan Yu.

The wedding commenced and soon, Shan Yu found himself married to a Chinese princess. The Hun emperor smiled and clasped their hands together, sealing their marriage. Shan Yu quickly left the hall, taking his new wife with him. His house was on the far side of the city, near the training fields and horse corrals. He all but dragged his new wife to his home and threw her into the house. She stumbled a bit, regaining her feet just to have Shan Yu grab the front of her dress. "Hello wife." He said, his voice husky.

Su Yin's eye widened as Shan Yu hastily began to undress her. Without even thinking, Su Yin began to fight back. She struggled a bit, but Shan Yu quickly over powered her. Roughly laying her onto his bed, He straddled her small form. Fearing what was about to happen to her, Su Lin turned her head to the side and closed her eyes. Shan Yu looked down at her, his drive suddenly fading. He sighed and got off her and rushing out of the house. Su Lin sat up, clutching her clothes to her chest, she looked after him. Yan appeared and snuggled up against Su Lin as she fell back into the bed, weeping.

That evening, Shan Yu entered his home, pausing to peer into the bedroom. His new wife lay curled around her bird pet, her eyes closed in sleep but puffy from her tears. He sighed, grabbing the blanket and gently placing it over her before taking another blanket and moving to the other side of the room, watching her sleep before falling in to slumber himself.


	4. 4: After

Chapter 4 ~ After

Su Lin awoke the next morning, bolting awake from a nightmare. She breathed heavily, calming herself down. It was still dark out and she looked around the room. Shan Yu was asleep on the floor, barely covered by a blanket. Su Lin thought about just leaving the Huns and traveling back to China. She could ride a horse do to her tutor's lack of attention and Su Lin's ability to disappear. She wrapped the blanket around herself and quietly padded towards the door. She opened the door but something held her back. Her mantra, For peace, rang through her head. Sighing, she slowly closed the door again. Walking back to the bed, Su Lin paused, looking down at Shan Yu. He had been in every right to have had her earlier that night. Why had he stopped? Crouching down, she carefully drew the blanket back up his body before returning to bed herself. Yan, who hadn't moved, looked sleepily at her mistress as she returned to bed.

Shan Yu awoke the next morning, finding himself rather warm. His blanket had been replaced sometime in the night. Sitting up with a back cracking snap, he glanced at the bed to find his new wife still curled in sleep. He was surprised that she was still there and hadn't tried to run away in the night. He got up, rolling his shoulders, making some morning sounds which awoke the sleeping woman. She sat up, eyes clear. "Good morning." Shan Yu growled out.

"To you as well." She replied, avoiding his eyes.

There was a pause. "I… I apologize for my… advancement last night." Shan Yu said, choosing his words carefully.

Su Lin looked up, her eyes wide in surprise. "…I… It is alright I suppose. You were entirely in your right and—" she said but Shan Yu cut her off.

"It is my right, but it is not right." Shan Yu said, approaching her. "No one should be forced into…" he trailed off.

"I don't even know your name." he said.

"I am Su Lin but I am frequently called Su." She replied, rising to her feet, clutching the blanket close to her.

Shan Yu suddenly ducked out of the house. Su Lin furrowed her eyebrows before he reappeared with a trunk of her things and the maid from the night before that had brought her the flower. He placed the trunk inside the door before leaving again. The maid curtsied slightly. "Miss." She said, opening the trunk.

"Good morning." Su Lin replied.

There was a pause. "Shan Yu is a fine man miss. A truly fine man." The maid began, pulling out a simpler dress. "He will never mistreat you."

Su Lin nodded, gently taking the dress. "Not to be rude, but I can dress myself." Su Lin said.

The maid nodded. "Perhaps you could help me around the city today. I truly have no idea how to function." Su Lin said, removing her rather torn dress.

"It would be an honor Miss." The maid said.

"Please call me Su. My fill name is Si Lin, but everyone calls me Su." Su Lin replied.

"I am named Lan." The maid, Lan, replied. "I would be delighted to show you how to be a good wife."

Su Lin smiled, promptly dressing herself. Lan handed her a basket and set out into the city. Su Lin followed behind, eager to learn, the ever present Yan hot on her heels.


	5. 5: Working

Chapter 5 ~ Working

Shan Yu inspected his troops. He was a pretty tolerant man, only demanding the best of his men on the battlefield, but able to take a joke or two at his own expense. He was drilling his men in mounted battle tactics when one of them asked, during a down time, "So sir, how was your wife?"

"I bet she's soft seeing as she's a princess and all." Another joked, earning a resounding laugh from the surrounding men.

"Did you have to help her with everything?" another asked, making the laughter grow.

Shan Yu kept his impassive star, making the laughter die quickly. "What's her name anyway?" one asked.

"Su Lin." Shan Yu replied.

"What's she look like?" the first man asked.

"She has long black hair, light brown eyes and is very small." Shan Yu replied.

Some of the men chuckled, their minds still in the gutter. "Is that her, sir?" the youngest asked, the one who had started the questioning.

Shan Yu turned to see Su Lin working in the fields, harvesting the crops sown by Hun women. She looked so fragile when compared to the other women working alongside her. Occasionally, she would wipe her bow, having worked loose a strand of hair from her braid. Shan Yu cocked an eyebrow, turning back to his men. "Get back to work." He growled, the men scattering to practice their drills.

He glanced back, just as Su Lin looked up, right at him. She froze for a second before ducking her head and gathering her basket. She left the fields, disappearing into the fray of the city. Shan Yu smirked, spurring his horse to join his men in their training.

Su Lin's hands hurt. Her back ached. She was tired. And yet, there she was, making dinner for her husband. She had just taking the food off the fire and dished it up when Shan Yu's shadow filled the doorway. Startled by his sudden and stealthy appearance, she almost fell into the fire. Shan Yu, with cat like reflexes, caught her in his arms, holding her close and away from the fire. Her heart was beating fiercely in her chest from the almost fall or Shan Yu's closeness. He straightened, making sure she was out of the fire before letting her go. He stood awkwardly before sitting at the table, digging into the meal. "This is good." He said threw bites.

"Thank you. Lan taught me." Su Lin replied, gracefully sitting at the table.

"Lan is a good girl." Shan Yu said, making himself slow down. "Peng, her husband, is a good fighter."

"Many of the Huns are very good fighters." Su Lin replied, taking a dainty bite of food.

The conversation lulled. "I saw you in the fields today." Shan Yu said, making eye contact with her. Her eyes… he thought before banishing those thoughts.

"I think I saw you on your horse." Su Lin replied after a pause, pulling her eyes away.

"We were running mounted drills." Shan Yu stated.

Another lull in conversation. "Do you ride?" he asked, suddenly, even before he registered his question.

"Yes. My tutors never approved but I taught myself." Su Lin replied, blushing slightly and smiling at the memories of her escapades.

Shan Yu nodded, making a mental note of that fact. The rest of dinner was quiet.


	6. 6: Wolf

Chapter 6 ~ Wolf

Su Lin had gone out with Lan about a week later, to gather herbs for Lan's grandmother, the cities healer. Out in the woods they were bent over plants, oblivious to the world. Yan suddenly began screaming her peahen sounds of alarm. Su Lin looked up just to see Lan being tackled by a large wolf. Lan screamed. Without even thinking, Su Lin gripped her root stick, she roared, tackling the wolf off Lan. "GO!" Su Lin yelled as the wolf regained its feet.

Lan took off, running as best she could. Yan followed, screaming peahen fear. Lan ran until she reached the fringe of the city, the entire time, screaming, "Help! Someone HELP!"

Shan Yu heard her and saw the running woman. Literally the entire army went to Lan but Shan Yu got their first. "What is it?" He asked, gripping her shoulders.

"Su Lin! It's a wolf!" Lan gasped out just as a howl came from the forest.

Shan Yu drew his sword and sprinted towards the woods.

Su Lin was tackled by the wolf, knocking the air out of her. She had seen many Chinese warriors fight and had gleaned some of their moves. She brought her stick up and stabbed at the wolf's neck. It embedded itself, making the wolf leap back, howling in pain. She didn't give the wolf a moment's rest before she tackled the beast, knocking it off its feet. They rolled down a hill and right out of the forest. They landed in a field, the wolf rolling a few feet away from Su Lin. She leapt up to see Shan Yu and the entire Hun army running towards her and the wolf. The wolf, on the other hand, did not see the army and lunged at her. Twisting to the side, Su Lin grasped the end of the root stick, drawing it out of the neck. She grasped the ruff of the wolf, landing on the beast's back, digging the stick into the animal's rib cage, going through the lung. It gave a howl of pain as she drew it out before plunging it back in again, the force of her blow breaking ribs and making the stick stab the heart. The wolf gave a dying roar before collapsing under Su Lin.

Shan Yu skidded to a halt, throwing up a hand up to stop the army. Silence flooded the field. He slowly sheathed his sword before calmly approaching the panting woman. "Su…" he said, making the woman shriek and throw herself at him, clinging to his shirt, tears running down her cheeks.

He instinctively wrapped his arms around her small frame, holding her close. "It's alright now Su. It's dead." He whispered in her ear.

The army silently moved away, letting their leader comfort his wife. Soon, Su Lin had cried herself to sleep and Shan Yu swept her up into his arms. Carefully carrying her back to their home, he laid her on the bed, covering her with a blanket. Quietly, he returned to the wolf carcass and brought the animal home. Butchering the beast outside his home, he carefully cut the skin away from the flesh, setting it out to dry. The wolf's pelt would make a warm blanket for when winter came. The wolf was very big, much bigger than any wolf Shan Yu had seen before. He also cut out the sharp teeth from the wolf's jaws. He placed the teeth into a soft cloth to save for later. Taking the meat, he stoked a fire, placing the meat over the flames, smoking and drying the meat. Some he took into the house to cook for dinner. He glanced over at Su Lin to see her still sound asleep.

She suddenly bolted up with a shriek. He was next to her in an instant. She clung to him. "Don't leave me." She said into his chest. "Please."

Shan Yu placed her back onto the bed before curling around her. About an hour later, he crept from the bed to gather the smoked meat and skin. Returning equally as stealthy, he took the meat off the fire. He quickly ate the food before returning to Su Lin. Feeling his presence, she turned to face him, grasping his shirt. She sighed, settling against his chest.


	7. 7: Ride

Chapter 7 ~ Ride

The morning sun woke Su Lin with its gentle warmth. She stirred, waking Shan Yu. They locked eyes, realizing their close proximity in the same bed. Su Lin made a move to get out of the bed but Shan Yu grasped her shoulder. "It's early yet." He said, rolling out of bed, "And you had a busy yesterday."

He went out of the bedroom and grasped some of the smoked meat and placed it onto a plate. There was a strange scratching sound at the door. Walking to the door, he opened it, letting a frantic Yan in. The small peahen raced through the house before going into the bedroom. Shan Yu followed her, taking the plate with him. He saw Su Lin cuddling with the peahen, who was making sweet little cooing noises. "Here." Shan Yu said, handing the plate to Su Lin.

"Thank you." She said, taking the plate and slowly eating the meat. "This is good. What is it?"

"Wolf." Shan Yu said, bringing her the skin and draping it over the bed. "Waste not."

She swallowed hard. Shan Yu laughed a bit at her expression before leaving her for the outside. Many people inquired about Su Lin when they saw Shan Yu out and about. Many of the warriors had even called her Hang Yong Shi, meaning Wolf Warrior. He returned to his home to find Su Lin cleaning house. She had changed rather quickly, removing her blood stained dress for a simple clean one. He was amazed at her wardrobe. Ever since their wedding, he had never seen her in regal or elegant looking clothes. Sure, everything fit her but nothing to denote her privileged position. "Good morning." He said, startling her.

"Must you always startle me?" she asked, laughing a bit.

Shan Yu laughed at that. He entered the room. "You are all the talk of the city." He said, making Su Lin furrow her eyebrows. "No one would fight a wolf alone, let alone a woman. You are practically a legend."

"Really?" Su Lin said, her voice quiet.

"Yes, really." Shan Yu said, grasping her chin and making her lock eyes with him.

They kept the eye contact for a moment but Su Lin pulled her eyes away from me. Shan Yu sighed, releasing her chin. Thinking on his feet, he asked, "Go on a ride with me?" offering her his hand.

Su Lin looked up at him. "Yes, that would be wonderful." She said, taking his hand.

Shan Yu smiled at her, leaving the house, making Su Lin follow. He didn't let go of her hand as he led her to the corral. He whistled, his dark bay stallion breaking away from the herd to come to him. "This is Cheng." He introduced Su Lin to the horse.

Su Lin bowed slightly, showing respect for the horse. Cheng returned the favor by touching his nose to her cheek. Shan Yu nodded his approval. "Pick you own horse." He said, taking the rope from his waist and tied it around Cheng's neck.

Su Lin nodded, entering the corral. The horses milled around the far end of the enclosure. However, one mare stood apart from the herd. Su Lin looked over at the mare who looked back. The big mare began trotting towards Su Lin. As the near black mare came closer, Su Lin saw a large scar cut across her left eye. The mare slowed and bumped her nose against her cheek in a horsey kiss. She stroked the soft face, turning to look at Shan Yu. "She was attacked by a wolf as a foal." He explained as Su Lin walked back to him, the mare off her shoulder following.


	8. 8: Kiss

Chapter 8 ~ Kiss

Shan Yu and Su Lin quickly tacked up the two horses. They had light conversation, just getting to know each other. Su Lin's horse, Jade, was taller than Cheng yet Shan Yu towered over Su Lin. On horseback, they were practically eye to eye. They kept their horses to a slow walk, the silence of nature filling the lack of conversation. Su Lin glanced down at Jade. The Mare winked, making Su Lin smile. Quicker than an arrow, the pair was off, galloping away from Shan Yu. He blinked before his horse took the bit and chased after the females. Su Lin laughed as Jade raced along. Shan Yu and Cheng quickly caught up to the females and Shan Yu couldn't help himself. He laughed as well. That made Su Lin look over at him. They locked eyes, not in an awkward way.

They slowed their horses as they crested a far hill. Su Lin turned Jade and looked over the valley, she slipped off the mare and walked a few paces away. Shan Yu swung off as well, coming up behind her. They gazed at the horizon, watching the white clouds float across the sky. Hesitantly, Su Lin slid her hand into Shan Yu's. The roughness of his hand when compared to the softness of hers sent shivers through both of their spines. Shan Yu held her hand a bit tighter, making her look at him. He brought her knuckles to his lips, never wavering his gaze. Su Lin blushed furiously, smiling and looking away. "You are beautiful." He whispered.

Her smile lessened as he brought her closer to him. He practically had to kneel down to lean in towards her lips, giving her plenty of time to pull away. She didn't. He gently pressed his lips against hers. He brought his other hand up to cup her face. Her other hand came up and ran her fingers through his hair. The position he was in was killing his back. Quickly, he released her hand and face to wrap one arm around her waist and another under her rear, bringing her off the ground. Her arms flew around his neck in her surprise.

She pulled back first, resting her forehead against his. "Why are you so tall?" she asked, breathing her words.

"The better to hold you." He breathed back, making her giggle.

Shan Yu lowered her back to the ground. There was a pause and Shan Yu took hold of Su Lin's braid, quickly undoing the hair, before running his hand through it. "We should return." She said, looking up at him.

"There are many things we should do." He whispered into her ear.

He pulled away to see Su Lin's eyes were huge and the look on her face made him screw his face in silent laughter. Her pale face flushed a bright red as Shan Yu kissed her cheek and remounted Cheng. Jade came up behind Su Lin and bumped her shoulder, tapping the woman out of her shock. She quickly remounted the mare and followed after Shan Yu. They rode back to the city where Su Lin left Jade in Shan Yu's care as she went to their home to prepare dinner. Shan Yu watched her walk away, a smirk on his face. Somehow, some way, that little lady could make his heart beat faster.

Su Lin quickly entered the house, slumping against the door. Yan appeared and hopped over to her. "Oh Yan… What's happening to me?" she asked, stroking the little bird's head.

Yan chirped excitedly making Su Lin furrow her eyebrows. "You and Hayabusa? No!" she said, faking shock.

Yan nodded her head in affirmation. "Well, I certainly hope you two are being safe." Su Lin said, getting up off the floor.

Yan rolled her eyes and followed her mistress. She wasn't the only one in love.


	9. 9: Love

Chapter 9 ~ Love

Time passed and the relationship between Shan Yu and Su Lin blossomed. She no longer avoided his eye and he let himself open up a bit. About two months since her arrival, Shan Yu felt that it was time for him to step up their relationship. He spoke to Lan and found that Su Lin liked simple, meaningful things. They had agreed to share a bed in sleep since Shan Yu had been sleeping on the floor. He awoke before her one morning and crept out the door. Su Lin awoke an hour later to an empty bed. She dressed quickly and left the bedroom. Entering the kitchen, there was a small bunch of yellow wild flowers. Holding the bunch together was a wolf tooth necklace. She untied the necklace and placed the flowers into a glass. "It's for you." A voice said from the door.

Su Lin turned to see Shan Yu, holding a single yellow flower. He sauntered in, placing the flower with its kin. "I made it for you from the wolf's teeth." He said, taking the necklace in his hand.

"Thank you." She said, turning her back and raising her loose hair.

Shan Yu carefully placed the necklace around her neck, letting his fingertips stroke her soft neck. "There is no need to thank me." He whispered into her ear, pressing a kiss onto the shell of her ear.

Su Lin shivered a bit. She turned to face him, standing on her tip toes to try and kiss him. Getting her attempt, Shan Yu scooped her up into his arms, bringing her level with him. They began passionately kissing and Shan Yu carried her back to bed. Yan scampered off the bed, leaving the 'newly' weds to get lost in their passion. She looked around, noticing Hayabusa looking down at her from his perch. The hawk hopped off his perch and landed next to her. He cocked his head to the open window, looking long ways at her. Yan drew her head in, looking at him through her eye lashes. Hayabusa winked at her and flew to the window. Yan followed him and the pair of birds went for a walk through the city and frolicked through the trees.

Lan and Su Lin were out in the fields. Lan talked of many things and she put a hand on Su Lin's shoulder, making the woman wince. "What's wrong Su?" she asked, quickly removing her hand.

Su Lin glanced around before pulling her dress to reveal a nasty looking bite wound on her shoulder. Lan's eyes got huge and her mouth hung open. "Close your mouth." Su Lin said, taping the other woman's chin, "You'll catch flies."

Lan made several shocked noises before uttering a legible word, "Shan Yu?"

"He is my husband after all." Su Lin, gathering her basket and leaving the woman more exasperated than before.

Su Lin dropped off her basket, taking her ration for that evening's supper. She quickly entered her house and began cooking. The door opened, reveling Shan Yu. "Hello love." He said, his voice that alluring smoky tone.

She turned to have him scooping her up and hastily kissing her neck. Su Lin squeaked in surprise as Shan Yu began to carry her to the bedroom "Wait, what about dinner?" she asked as he gently laid her on the bed.

Shan Yu growled. "Later." He said, finding his first bite wound and licking the inflamed and bruised flesh. "I'm just hungry for you right now."


	10. 10: Hope

Chapter 10 ~ Hope

Five months passed. The growing season gave way to the harsh steppe winter. Everything growing died quickly, save the love between Shan Yu and Su Lin. The warriors sacrificed their training to go out hunting for food while the women took to the forest to forage. There was never food off anyone's table. Shan Yu had been right to keep the wolf skin. Though the bitter winds blew and the snows fell, the pair was never cold.

Lan revealed a month into the winter that she was with child. Su Lin couldn't be happier for her friend, yet her heart ached a bit. Though she and Shan Yu had consummated their marriage many times, there was no sign of having children. As Lan's womb grew, Su Lin's heart grew heavier. Shan Yu was a great man and would be an even greater father. The cities children often would mock sword play with him specifically. Even with the heavy snows, Shan Yu moved through the snows as he played with the grace of a tiger. Su Lin had taken to wearing her hair loose and unbraided, much to Shan Yu's delight and insistence.

Night fell earlier during the winter and often found Shan Yu and Su Lin curled around each other in their bed. Su Lin's head was resting on Shan Yu's wide chest after a passionate love making. "Shan… do you ever want children?" Su Lin asked.

Shan Yu's arm wrapped around her waist tighter. "Someday, yes. But if they never come, I will be happy with just you." He replied, kissing the top of her head.

"I spoke to Lan's grandmother. My heart is pained over not giving you children. She heard my plea and gave me some herbs we could try." Su Lin said, snuggling against his chest.

Shan Yu paused. "You really want to have my children?" he asked.

"Yes, I do Shan. I love you so much." Su Lin replied, "Don't we deserve children?'

"Go prepare the herbs. If it is children you want, it is children you will have." He said, releasing her from his arms.

Her eye brows furrowed. "Right now?" she asked.

Shan Yu looked down at her. "Dear heart, just looking at you makes me want to make children." He said, giving her a toothy smiled, revealing his pronounced canine teeth that often pricked Su Lin's tender flesh.

Su Lin slipped out of bed, wrapping herself in Shan Yu's robe. She set up the tea kettle, adding the dried herbs into the boiling water. She brought the herb tea to Shan Yu. "This is for you." She said, passing him the smaller cup. "This is for me" she said, referring to the largest cup.

They drank their teas. Su Lin sighed. "Shan Yu dropped his cu to grasp her chin. "Come to bed." He said, pulling the robe away from her body.

She crawled under the blankets, kissing Shan Yu. Their Kissing and touching brought them, an hour later, to exhaustion. Shan Yu fell asleep, holding Su Lin close to his chest but Su Lin stayed awake a bit longer, staring out the small window. The cold winter stars twinkled down at her. 'I hoped that worked.' she thought, snuggling into Shan Yu 'but I think I agree with what he said… if children come or not, I shall be happy with him… even if it is only him.'


	11. 11: Visitors

Chapter 11 ~ Visitors

Spring came with a resounding bloom. The women took back their fields for planting and the men began re-training again, setting aside primary hunting times for the younger men. Su Lin continued her quest for children. A month into spring, she awoke feeling ill for many days in a row. Shoving the sick feelings aside, she got up, dressing out for the fields; they usually passed by lunch. The morning brought Lan, heavy with child, out to the fields. She greeted Su Lin warmly then her face suddenly looked shocked. "Su… when was your last flow?" she asked.

Su Lin looked taken back, but answered, "About a month ago. Why?"

"You look different." Lan said, rubbing her swollen belly, "Like me before I found out about the child."

Su Lin's hopes rose. They soared as another month passed without her flow. She took Jade out riding one day, passing by the training fields, easily picking Shan Yu out from the group of Huns. It amazed her how far she had come from her China and her raising. Her she was, riding unabashed on a large, fierce Hun mare, married to the most feared Hun warrior, a member of the Hun community, and possible carrying a child of her Hun husband. Her time there had been nothing but good. She slowed Jade on that same hill where she realized that she loved Shan Yu. Stopping the mare, she gazed over the valley that had come to be her home. Off the far side of the valley, a contingent of riders came galloping towards the city. Their horses were not the stocky, squat horses of the Huns but the tall, elegant Imperial stallions.

Su Lin turned Jade and cantered back into the city. The entire city had gathered to see a small band of Imperial soldiers. They had demanded to see the Hun Emperor. The leader exited the hall. "What do you want?" he asked, his voice holding a demand more than a question.

"The emperor wishes to know about his daughter, the princess Su Lin." The head soldier said, leering down at the Huns.

"Shan Yu!" the leader called, the great warrior weaving his way to his leader. "Where is your wife?"

"His wife?" the head asked, his voice full of shock and disdain.

"Yes, Su Lin has been wed to Shan Yu." The emperor replied, clapping a hand on the warriors shoulder.

"That is not what the emperor asked for!" The head retorted, his voice rising to a shrill sound.

"It has been done." The Hun emperor said, his voice final.

The surrounding Huns parted as Su Lin rode Jade through them to halt in front of the Imperial soldiers. "What's going on?" she asked, her question directed towards Shan Yu.

"The Imperial troops have come to—" Shan Yu began but the head cut him off.

"You would do well to teach your woman to hold their tongues in a man's presence." The head said.

"You would do much better to learn who you are addressing soldier." Su Lin replied, swinging off Jade.

The head stared down at her before pulling his sword. The Huns pulled their weapons. A tense moment past. "Careful soldier, you cut me down, everything my father and I did was for nothing." Su Lin said, looking up the sword.

Realization dawned on the head's face. "Princess?" he asked, earning a nod from Su Lin.


	12. 12: Pain

Chapter 12 ~ Pain

The soldiers, after an hour of confusion, were bedded down on the out skirts of the city. Their orders were to check on the princess, ensure that she was alive and well, and spy on the Huns to see if they were backing their side of the peace. They strolled through the streets, the Huns avoiding them like they were sick. Su Lin often kept out of town, riding Jade or working in the fields. The first time that the head soldier, Chao, and his men saw her working out in the fields, they stopped and stared. "Princess, what are you doing?" Chao asked, making all work stop.

"Growing crops. What does it look like?" she retorted, continuing to plant seeds.

"But… but why?" he asked, totally horrified by the eldest princess of the Emperor working harder than a peasant.

"Because I must. Besides, it keeps me occupied." Su Lin said, taking up her empty basket, "If I didn't work, Shan Yu would never be able to train his men."

Chao and his men stared as she walked away, flipping her hair to reveal the edge of her love bite. After the planting, Su Lin got Jade and was about to ride off when Chao and another soldier appeared with their own horses. "Permission to come along, princess?" he asked as Su Lin swung aboard the large mare.

"Come if you wish. I don't own the land." She said, laying a tender heel to Jade's hide, sending the mare galloping off, leaving the Imperial stallions in the dust. "Keep up if you can." She called over her shoulder, the wind whipping through her hair.

She galloped by the training fields, waving big at Shan Yu. He caught sight of her from the corner of his eyes and waved back. Jade slowed a bit, hearing the approaching stallions. The pair of horses were already tired from that short spurt. Su Lin laughed as Jade sped off again, galloping into the woods. The mare was going so fast that neither horse nor rider saw the sudden drop off until it was too late. Jade slammed on her brakes, trying to stop. The mare's front end toppled of the cliff as did the rest of her. Su Lin screamed, her scream ringing across the land. Shan Yu knew by the pitch and tone of the scream that it was Su Lin. He grabbed Cheng, swinging on bareback and bridle less, and galloped, following the fading scream.

Enter the woods, he saw where Jade had galloped, turning Cheng onto that path. He reached the drop off, seeing the two Imperial soldiers looking over the edge. Shan Yu pulled Cheng up short leaping off. "What happened?" He asked, looking over the edge.

He didn't wait for a reply. At the bottom of the gorge lay a still Jade and Su Lin. Shan Yu hurriedly scaled down the side of the gorge, going to Su Lin. He dropped to his knees next to her, scooping up her torso and holding her close. Su Lin gasped. She was still alive. "Su…" he whispered, hoping above all hopes.

"Shan Yu…" she managed, her voice faint.

"Su… It's going to be alright." He said, holding her close.

"Shan Yu… I… I want… you to… remember… that I… I love you… Shan Yu…" she said, a weak hand coming up to cup his face.

"I love you too Su… I love you too Su Lin." He said, pressing a kiss to her lips.

Su Lin lay still, her chest rising and falling in shallow gasps. "Shan Yu… I… I forgot… to tell you… that I… I'm pregnant…" she gasped out.

"That's… wonderful dear heart." He said, tears filling his eyes.

"I… I'm sorry… I couldn't… bring him… to the world… I'll always love you Shan Yu… Always." She said, her last breath passed from her lips.

Shan Yu let the tears fill his eyes, but he clenched his eyes closed, shook his head, throwing it back in a roar of pain and anger.


	13. 13: Nothing

Chapter 13 ~ Nothing

Shan Yu quieted down, cradling the still body of Su Lin. He removed his robe and wrapped her in it before carrying her back up the cliff side. The other warriors and the people from the city were there, waiting. The Imperial troops stood to the side. Shan Yu didn't say anything, just carried Su Lin's body through the crowd which parted before him. The women began weeping as he carried her body home. Shan Yu kept a stoic face as Lan appeared, recently delivered her child, a yet un-named little girl. He stepped out of his house, walking slowly to the Imperial troops, a dark look on his face. "You were with her." He growled out.

"She was in front of us. We were racing. Her horse tried to stop but they just went over. There was nothing we could do." Chao explained, his voice quiet.

"You could have gone after her!" Shan Yu yelled, "You could have not let her die alone!"

Lan appeared from the house, placing a hand on his upper arm. The great Hun froze at her touch. "She wouldn't have wanted this." Lan said, speaking to everyone. "She once told me that she came here for peace. For peace; that phrase kept her here when she could have run, it made her accept and adapt to our culture, it made her fall in love. What better way to honor our lost one than by maintaining what she came here for… and died for?"

"She's right." The Hun emperor said, the rest of the people nodding in agreement.

"You will ride back and tell the Emperor what has happened here. Let him know that he is not alone in his mourning. The Hun people mourn as well." Shan Yu said, returning to his house.

Lan had cleaned Su Lin up, putting a faint layer of makeup. She was dressed in a rich blue gown, fit for a princess. Her hair had been combed and braided with a bright yellow flower carefully woven into the braid. Yan, her companion was nestled against her. Hayabusa was perched on the window sill, the usually mean looking bird full of sorrow. Shan Yu looked down at his once living wife. Carefully, he removed her tooth necklace, lacing it around his neck, before wrapping her in the wolf skin blanket. He carried her out of the house and out into the burial field where the men had dug a large hole. Lying inside the hole lay Jade, the great mare still as her mistress. Shan Yu could see the fear etched into the hazel eyes of the equine. Along with the horse was dried meat and grains. Some of her things lay in the hole as well such as her basket. Shan Yu carefully placed Su Lin next to her horse and among her things. Hayabusa suddenly shrieked in alarm as Yan, who had tried to follow, was attacked by a wild dog, killing the bird.

Shan Yu turned and walked to the dead peahen, picking her up with surprising tenderness. He placed her in the hole as well, at Su Lin's feet. Then, everyone began to burry her. As the earth covered Su Lin, Shan Yu realized that his heart was being buried as well. Each person came up to him, offering their condolences. He heard none of them Lan approached, carefully holding her daughter. "We are naming her Su…" she said, trying to make eye contact with him.

The Hun's eyes never wavered from the grave. They moved on until there was no one left. Hayabusa flew up and landed on his shoulder. Cheng appeared and rubbed against his master. They all had lost their mates. They had all lost their hearts.

The Imperial soldiers left the next morning. There were no farewells, no fan fair. They just slipped away. Shan Yu settled into a haze of training with his men and making himself eat. Nothing would be the same now that Su Lin was gone. Nothing.


	14. 14: War

Chapter 14 ~ War

"They are building a wall." The sentry said, having ridden out to the border between the Huns and China.

"What?" a diplomat asked, rising from his council seat.

"A wall. A wall of stone so thick that many people could walk shoulder to shoulder and not touch. It is tall as well, far taller than any wall has ever been built before." The sentry continued.

"Why are they building a wall?" a diplomat asked.

"There's more." The sentry said, earning a hush, "The wall is at least a hundred yards from the border. A hundred yards onto out land."

That earned outrage from all the councilmen. They argued and called for war. Shan Yu sat in one of the councilmen's chairs, silent. The Hun emperor sat in silent contemplation as well. "ENOUGH!" he called, bolting up and slamming his hands onto the table.

A hush fell. "What do you think Shan Yu? You are our military expert." The emperor said.

"To build a wall on our land without an agreement is an act of war." Shan Yu said plainly.

"I thought we were at peace. Shan Yu married that princess." A councilman said.

The entire room was shocked. None had dared mention Su Lin in front of Shan Yu. The Hun warrior rose from his chair. "She married me for peace." He said, his voice monotone. "She died. That peace we gained by our marriage became null and void when the Emperor began building that wall."

The councilmen agreed and soon the Huns were at war. There were small skirmishes along the borders while the wall was being built. These skirmishes earned Shan Yu his reputation as a fearless, blood-thirsty, merciless man. No Chinese soldier or general could figure where his rage stemmed from, but his men knew. None knew better than Peng, Lan's husband. The archer had ridden through thick and thin with Shan Yu and could tell the man's heart was black. Weather it was black from rage or sorrow, he could not tell. How often those two emotions went hand in hand. He had also heard from Lan that Su Lin was pregnant. That added another shade of black to Shan Yu's heart.

Shan Yu felt himself change but did nothing to stop himself. The thing that he had loved and adored was gone. Now, her people dared to try and block his people off their land? That would not stand. It wasn't just a war for land. For Shan Yu, it was a war for Su Lin. She had wanted peace between the two peoples but her father dishonored herself and her death by building that wall. If she had been alive… No, she was gone. Shan Yu knew nothing would make the hurt in his heart go away so he filled the gapping void with blood and hate for the Chinese and their army. He would clasp her wolf tooth necklace, thinking of her before he mounted up and cut down her people. His thoughts were almost always of her.

[**AN**: Insert movie here.]

The End

[**AN**: There will be a two-shot follow up to this little story. You don't have to read it but it does give Shan Yu a happy ending. If you do, enjoy. If not, happy FanFiction-ing (and yes, this is a word). ~Cosmic Horse.]


End file.
